


Strange and Off-Putting

by softkisseskenma



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 05:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16804288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softkisseskenma/pseuds/softkisseskenma
Summary: As Ryan leaves work for an extended vacation he turns to Marie to help fill in his spot for Unsolved. She gives into his pleads for a fill in and she jumps into the scares that take place within buzzfeed unsolved supernatural.





	Strange and Off-Putting

**Author's Note:**

> For this fic please just pretend that Shane is single. Thank you ~

**Ryan B (from work)** : Hey Marie I was wondering if we could meet up for coffee in like 15 at our normal spot! I gotta ask you a favor. 

What could Ryan possibly want? I only worked at buzzfeed part time and I mainly just made the sets of series look someone aesthetically pleasing. I would write an occasional article or two but not much since I was only working there part time. 

**Me** : yeah that sounds good see you soon. 

Ryan was always very kind to me around the office, he especially liked the Unsolved setup that I did. I was a pretty big fan of it being into conspiracy theories and ghosts myself. I also thought the humor aspects of the show were a nice touch. Seeing Shane and Ryan bicker was funny as well. They had a good dynamic. 

I huffed and put on my jacket and scarf and heading out. The cafe was only a five minute walk from my apartment. I wonder what he could want. Maybe him and Shane wanted a new setup. That would be fun to do. 

“Ah Marie!” I heard someone yell as I open the door to the cafe. It was Ryan.

”Hey, you’re here already?” I ask and he nods as we walk inside. 

“Yeah I was already heading this way and I needed to talk to you so here we are!” He says as we sit down. 

“Ryan what do you need to talk to me about anyway? Do you and Shane want a new set?” I ask and he laughs and shakes his head. 

“No the one we have now is amazing and we still love it! I wanted to ask a bit of a bigger favor from you.” He says and I raise an eyebrow. “I’m going on a bit of a long vacation and I need someone to take my spot on Unsolved for this season.” He continues and my eyes widen. 

“You want me to-?” I was cut off by my own thoughts. I can’t do that! Yes I believe in ghosts and aliens and such but I can’t ghost hunt, I don’t even know how to handle a camera!

”Yeah! I know you only work part-time so all I ask is that you host Unsolved with Shane! I know you believe so it’ll just like having a girl me on the show!” He says happily and I shake my head. 

“Ryan I don’t think I can.” I start. “I’ve never handled any equipment or anything like that before.” 

“Shane can show you, TJ and Devon will help as well and they’re always there. This season is going to be fairly easy and I promise it’ll only be for this season!” He pleads and I huff. “Can you please help me out Marie! Plus it will get you more experience with hosting and then you can be in other videos.” He adds and I glance away. 

What should I do!? I know he is right and building my experience in the office will be nice but still I might get too scared. But then again Shane, TJ and Devon will all be there with me. 

“Marie please, this is the last thing I need before I head out and I entrust you with it.” Ryan continues and my heart swells. He trusts me with his series. God that makes me happy. 

“Okay Ryan fine. I’ll be on Unsolved this season.” I say and he smiles brightly. 

“Thank you! Thank you Marie you're the best.” He says and stands from his chair. “Tomorrow morning you and Shane will have a little meeting and he will show you how to do what we do! Okay see ya! You’re going to do great!” He finishes and with that he leaves the cafe. 

Oh god what did I agree too? Am I really going to be okay with this? Just then my phone vibrated and I pulled it out of my pocket. 

**Unknown Number** : Hey this is Shane Madej from work, Ryan told me you’re on board for Unsolved which is great! I’ll see you tomorrow morning at 10. Uh text me back if you get this

 **Me** : Hey Shane and yeah I am aha I’ll see you tomorrow then

 **Shane M (from work** **)** : Yep see you tomorrow :~) 

_The Next Day_

As I walk into work I realized that Shane never specified where we were going to meet up at. Damn, I take out my phone and feel a hand being placed on my shoulder. 

"Excuse me?" I ask turning around seeing Shane giving me a smile. "Oh it's only you." I say placing a hand on my chest . "You scared me Shane." 

"I didn't mean to sorry." He said and I nod. "Let's go sit down and I'll show you some of the equipment we use." As he begins to walk in front of me and I follow behind. Being close up to him he was incredibly tall. He had to be at least 6'2. 

"Hey Shane." I said and he hummed in response. "How tall are you?" I asked and he chuckled. 

"I'm six feet four inches, how tall are you?" He asks and I huff. He probably gets asked that all the time.

"I'm just five foot five." I say as he opens a door. "So for 'ghost hunting' equipment we just have that damned spirit box and this little thing that we never use so I forgot what it actually does. Moving on for recording we just have these night vision cameras strapped to our chest and we both carry a little tripod with a phone recording. We have TJ filming as well as the footage that myself and Ryan get. But this season instead of Ryan stammering we get a cute girl, how fun." Shane smiles and rests his head in his hands.

"I'm in between with demons. I'm not religious so I don't really think demons are real. I think there are incredibly strong spirits but demons, not so much. Ghosts are real but I don't believe that all ghosts are bad." I say crossing my arms. 

"What if I told you that I was a demon?" He says walking over to me and I roll my eyes. 

"Yeah show me your cute little tail and I'll believe you." I say and he laughs.

"You're going to be fun, we're going to have a good time. Also filming starts next weekend I think this season is more about going back to places we, as in Ryan and I, have already been. We head out I think on Friday and stay till Sunday we get a filming day and we get a fun day. So I hope you're ready." He says and I laugh.

"I am and I'm pretty excited."


End file.
